A Different Time, A Different Place, The SAME Face!
by Fantasy Writer '92
Summary: In 2015, after traveling to England. Jessica Porter made a wish to know her ancestors in the 1920's. What she got was the adventure of a lifetime! Getting a job as a maid at Downton Abbey, she shocks the Staff and the Family with her mere appearance. Looking identical to the late Lady Sybil. But make no mistake, this girl is PURE American...
1. Chapter 1

**_"_** ** _A Different Time, A Different Place…The Same Face!"_**

A Downton Abbey Fanfiction

 _By_

 _Fantasy Writer'92_

* * *

Jessica Porter, a young woman of eighteen in 2015 made her way to King's Cross Train Station.

She had recently come to the UK in a desperate search for a change of scenery. To rest and to plan the next move in her life after suffering a tragic event.

Once there though,

Ms. Porter looked at the destinations and times before finally making up her mind and purchasing a ticket for Northern Yorkshire.

Having her only one bag with her, she boarded, and found an empty seat.

Just as the train began to pull out of the station, Jessica rummaged through her bag until she found what she was looking for:

A piece of paper containing the family tree of her ancestors who had a one-time been minor English Nobility. Until her late grandmother moved to America in the 1970's, having met her grandfather and starting a family of their own.

Deep in thought, her fingers lightly traced the nearly faded ink until landing on the name:

 _"_ _Sybil "Sybbie" Shepherd" (nee Branson)_ BORN: May 27th 1920.

She was the daughter of " _Tom & Sybil Branson" (Nee Crawley)_

and the granddaughter of the 5th Earl of Grantham _"Robert"_ and his wife " _Cora Crawley" (Nee Levinson)._

Jessica, you see had always been fascinated with period piece drama films and in fact wished several times that she could go back and be a part of history.

So, this time when she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cushion.

Making the request to re-live the past and getting to know her family then. Jessica thought nothing would come of it.

But what she didn't realize was that across the aisle from her was a man involved with Time Travel himself. In fact, he was here visiting the Now.

"Psst!" whispered a voice coming from underneath the cover of the cage the man held in his lap. "I know what you're thinking Merlin. But _don't_ do it!".

The old man let out a chuckle as he stroked his long white beard in thought.

" I mean it Merlin!" the voice rasped,

"Archimedes, really?" Merlin lightly scolded his feathered companion, pushing the curtain aside. "You sound like you have no confidence in me, after all our years together. That really hurts-"

"MERLIN!" the owl screeched, "It's dangerous to involve a mortal with magic. Or have you forgotten what happened to Wart as a boy?"

"-He came out alright in the end Archimedes"

"Yes, only because you and I were able to save him. But what if we hadn't been so lucky? No Merlin, I Forbid it!"

"- The young lady will be fine, and she won't alone. She'll have her family. But if it will make you feel better, we will as they say here in the future…Ah yes, "Check in" and when she's ready to leave… Well she would have had a mind-blowing education!" He laughed excited, "It's Perfect!"

"You bumbling blockhead," the bird mutter in disgust as his beak strained to reach through the bars until finally yanking the rope causing the curtains to re-shield.

Merlin sighed at his longtime friend's attitude and then focused his attention on the girl who had fallen asleep.

Taking out his magic staff, old man started to chant strange words as the scenery and the train itself began to change.

Until finally, when train whistle blew, the man and caged bird disappeared from sight.

Leaving the girl to wake up in a strange and different world…


	2. Chapter 2

At the sound of the train wheels and brakes screeching to a halt. Jessica opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, believing them to be a dream.

That is until she nearly tripped as she stepped off and onto a platform.

Falling unceremoniously into the arms of an older gentlemen. "Careful there, Miss I- _Lady Sybil?_ No, no it cannot be _"_

 _"_ _-Excuse me_?" She asked, "But who are-?"

"No, it is my fault, Miss. You just look like someone I use to know" he apologized.

"-It's quite alright sir, but if you wouldn't mind helping me filing in blanks?" said Jessica, thinking quickly on her feet to hopefully get some answers before continuing. "See, I've been traveling for some time and I'm afraid that I have got my days and months all mixed up. Not to mention, I fell asleep on the train and so now I don't even know where I am."

"Yes, of course," he replied, still courteous. "Well it is the 13th of February, 1922 and you are at the Railway Station in the small Village of Downton, in Yorkshire."

Jessica eyes widened at the mention of the year. This had to be some sort of a dream but something deep down told her it wasn't.

"Thank you, Mr.-?"

"Doctor Clarkson, Miss-?"

"Jessica Porter" she answered with a polite handshake.

"Well Miss Porter, how long do you plan to stay here in the village?" asked Dr. Clarkson as they walked back to the village together.

Jessica chewed on her bottom lip in thought.

"I don't know… but wherever I go or what I do, I need money. And I don't believe in panhandling, so the reasonable thing to do would be to get a job."

The Doctor nodded, "What kind of work are you interested in?"

"My family worked in cleaning service for hotels or inns for the last 10 years. Making up the beds, taking out the garbage… that sort of thing. But I'm a quick learner and can adapt to almost any task"

"I see," replied Clarkson, "Well I do know that they are currently looking for a new housemaid to hire at the Abbey-"

"The _Abbey_?"

"-Yes, forgive me. I keep forgetting that you're not from around here.

Anyway, " _Downton Abbey_ " is the house belonging to the Earl of Grantham and his family. There is a reasonably large staff that is run by the Head Butler, "Mr. Carson" and the Head housekeeper, "Mrs. Hughes" and I'm sure that they would be happy to take you on. But first you must look the part and I am afraid your attire isn't exactly…"

He drifted off eyeing her jeans and her pullover sweatshirt and jacket.

Jessica nodded in understanding. In this "present" day and age, her clothes must look like they're from another planet.

"-I take it from your remark on finances, you only have the clothes on your back. Am I right?"

From _this_ time period, she was no clue about what would be acceptable:Clothing wise or Cost wise,

so she nodded.

Once again Dr. Clarkson came to her rescue,

"Well don't worry, come with me down to the village hospital and I'm sure we can find something for you to wear in the Missionary Barrels."

"-Why are you helping me?" Jessica had to ask,the kind doctor smiled.

"Do unto others, Miss Porter-"

"-As you would have them do unto you" she finished,

"Exactly…"

A short while later with some much-appreciated help from one of the Volunteer Nurses.

Jessica, now looking more like an official modest woman for the time. Found herself walking up the pathway to the Abbey.

Though it would have been easier if she had been allowed to keep on her tennis shoes.

But still it was a fascinating sight to see the magnificent home of her ancestors growing larger and larger the closer she got.

Her bag containing her possessions, now tucked safely inside the carpet bag reminding her of Mary Poppins.

Remembering to go around back, she knocked on the door, no one answered.

But it was unlocked, so she went in.

Following the voices that led into what Jessica would come to know as the Servants Hall.

Politely re-knocking on a surface of wood, she succeeded in getting their attention. "Excuse me… I'm looking for a Mr. Carson or a Mrs. Hughes..?"


End file.
